


[Moodboard] Bertie x Reginald Selkie AU

by Moodboards by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Series: Jeeves & Wooster Moodboards [1]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Mood Board, Selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Moodboards%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: Jeeves & Wooster: Bertie Wooster x Reginald JeevesJeeves discovers Bertie's sealskin coat as inspired by “The Offending Garment” by scioscribe.
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Series: Jeeves & Wooster Moodboards [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168829
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	[Moodboard] Bertie x Reginald Selkie AU

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Offending Garment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572655) by [scioscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scioscribe/pseuds/scioscribe). 




End file.
